


Blessed

by mynameisyarra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, I think the world needs more Jamie pairings, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, nothing graphic, sometimes sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles revolving around Jamie's relationship with either Pitch, Jack, or both. </p><p>Accepting Prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Belief Writer AU

"Sooo... You know how last week was my eighteenth birthday right?" Jamie sat at the edge of the desk, fiddling with a fountain pen. Pitch hummed noncommittally as he tried to concentrate with his writing. It was hard to do when the boy was wearing short shorts. Jamie frowned when he realized that was all the answer he got. He put the pen down and stood up. "You know what that means, General?" The brunet leaned closer and whispered to his ear, "Super secret toybox." God, Pitch could hear the grin in his voice. He almost missed the time where the boy was apprehensive of him. Almost.

 

The horror writer bit his lower lip before finally giving in. He tilted his head and gave a deep kiss for Jamie. "You are a horrible distraction." He said. "If I don't get to finish my writing before my deadline I will blame you."

The teenager brightened. "I will make it up to you." Jamie then dragged him to the bedroom. The one with the so called Super Secret Toybox.

 

_"Well."_ Pitch thought, _"At least his mother can't sue me... Right?"_

 


	2. Black Belief Time Travel

“Sooo... time travel huh?”

“Yep.”

 

Jack stared at the older Jamie in front of him. He didn’t only look like an aged up Jamie, he also felt like him. “Any chance you are going to tell me about the future?”

Older Jamie laughed nervously, “I think you are going to freak out if I did.”

“Why?” Little Jamie frowned, “Will something bad happen?”

 

“No, not really it’s just--.” Shadows began to dance behind Older Jamie, morphing into Pitch Black himself. Jack gripped his staff tightly and covered Little Jamie. “...Unusual.” The young adult sighed before turning to face The Boogeyman, Jack wanted to yell at him for being stupid, but was cut off by Older Jamie’s question. “So, are you his Pitch or mine?” He gestured to his younger self.

 

“For the sake of simplicity, I will say I’m yours, even though it’s the other way around.” Pitch smirked when he saw Jack’s jaw dropped.

Older Jamie rolled his eyes, as if they had this conversation many times before. “I’m not your housekeeper.”

“You make a really good maid.”

“Are you trying to scare younger me for life or something?” The older brunet scowled. “Because I think it’s working.”

  
The little boy looked horrified by the fact that his future self was being chummy with The Boogeyman himself. Good thing he didn’t know they were more than just chummy.


	3. Intervention

“Jamie, we need to talk.”

 

His friends were in his living room, with a familiar ‘Intervention’ banner hanged on the wall.

 

“Look, I already told you I don’t smoke weed!” He hissed.

“No, don’t worry about that, we know it’s Claude.” Pippa gestured to the sheepish older twin. “What we want to talk about is your dating habit.”

“My dating habit?” Jamie looked confused. “What about it?”

 

The Burgess Believers looked at each other and came to the silent agreement to let Cupcake talk. “See Jamie... your choices in boyfriends...” She struggled to find the right words. “You keep dating supernatural being with sad and mysterious past and I think you need to stop before your love life become the next Twilight.”

 


	4. Aftermath of a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/791173)

"Alright, so let me get this straight." Bunny massaged his temple. "Jamie made a contract with Pitch to get even with some bullies. And now they have to stay at least within the range of 5 metre or something bad will happen." He deadpanned. “Gumbies.”

“Hey!” Jack came to Jamie’s defense, ready to leap before Toothiana shrieked.

“Jack! Cover yourself!” The Queen demanded as she shielded her fairies.

The winter spirit grabbed Jamie’s blanket sheepishly. “Sorry.”

 

Bunny was unimpressed. As a Spring Spirit he had seen some weirder stuff than two boys naked, ready to do it in spite of Pitch’s presence in the room. Said Boogeyman seemed torn between wanting to run away or being aroused. From the looks of it, it seemed he leaned toward the latter. “Can you break the deal? I have had enough listening to these two moaning.” He hissed.

 

“That’s not what your erection said.” Jack pointed out.

“It’s because of the cold.” Pitch mumbled.

“Hah! _Please_ , even with me in the roo--.”

“It’s the _cold_.”

 

Jamie sighed. It was bad enough that The Guardians were invading his room when he was about to go at it with Jack (Although, from North’s amused smile, it seemed he was still in the Nice List). But now Pitch and Jack were having another argument while he was naked. Dammit.

 


	5. Black Belief Author AU 2

Pitch wasn’t sure what possessed him to bring Jamie along to this. Oh wait, it was because the boy (although technically an adult because he was 20 now) blackmailed him to either bring Jamie along or he would tell his mother about the Super Secret Toybox. And in case it wasn’t obvious, Mrs. Bennett was one scary lady and he would rather not take any chances.

 

He wasn’t even going to go to the con. He was not a fan of cramped space and sweats (“But that time in the wardrobe--” “Different circumstances.” He cut off the brunet sharply), but did Jamie care? No he did not. So now Pitch had to sit through all these annoying questions and pretended he was enjoying the event.

 

After the interview was the photoshoot session, which he dreaded. Because that meant he had to actually interact with-- “So, who was that boy you came in with?”

“Katherine Goose.” Pitch nodded politely (although if someone was to pay attention, they could feel the acid dripping from his tone).

“Pitch Black.” The Witch smiled pleasantly. “No, but seriously, who _was_ that boy?”

“I do believe that it is none of your business.”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “Whatever, just turn around and smile then.” And they did, professionally.

 

After the gruelling hours (it might not be _hours_ per se, but with her beside him it felt like _eternity_ ) the writers finally got their break. Pitch was considering going home when a familiar brunet dashed into him. “Oomph!”

“Oh! God, sorry! Didn’t see you there!” Jamie apologized, making the taller male raised his eyebrow in disbelief. The boy then turned to Katherine, and said the most horror inducing thing Pitch ever heard from him. “Can I have your autograph?”

“What?” Pitch had enough self control to hiss it through his teeth instead of shouting.

Katherine looked delighted. “Of course!”

 

While Goose signed Jamie’s copy of her book (he had a copy of _her_ book!), Pitch grabbed his shoulder and glared. “ _This_ is why you wanted me to come?”

“Hey, I need a transportation and somewhere to stay.” The young adult shrugged.

“Your nephew, Black?” Katherine asked inquisitively.

Jamie laughed at that, “That would be awkward.” His eyes twinkled when she gave him his signed book. “Thanks! You are my favorite author ever!” Pitch frowned at that. Which of course, Jamie noticed. “Oh, wipe that scowl will you? You might not be my favorite author anymore, but you are still my favorite something.” He winked.

 


	6. BlackIceCream Marks

Jamie had marks on his body. Scratches, hickeys, tattoos, you named it. His skin was Pitch’s and Jack’s battlefield. His right side belonged to Pitch, who left light bruises on his back and dark tattoos that looked like angry clouds and horses galloping through them. And who could forget the elegant calligraphy of Pitch’s last name inked on Jamie’s palm? Jamie had to wear a glove the next day to hide it from his mom. She was still suspicious but at least she didn’t find out like Jack did. The Winter Spirit retaliated with him nipping on his lover’s neck. Using mild frostbites to leave his own marks. Jack always worked faster, hungrier than Pitch. By the time he was done, a snowflake mark was there permanently on Jamie’s chest. Jack huffed proudly at his work.

 

They never visited him at the same time. Preferring to avoid each other. And God, what would Jamie give to have them together with him tonight. The human teen touched their works, admiring them in front of the mirror. He shuddered.

 

He wondered if he could get them together for his birthday next week...

 


	7. BlackIceCream Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jamie tops Jack for the first time, with Pitch's permission of course

Jamie's breath felt hot on Jack's skin. The human boy seemed unsure of what to do, with Jack beneath him, devoid of any clothing. "Now, now Jamie." Pitch's silky voice was heard, and the Nightmare King materialized behind Jamie. His hand brushed the brunet's cheek reassuringly. Pitch gripped Jamie's shoulder and whispered to his ear. "No need to be doubtful. Didn't I tell you, you can do whatever you want to him? You believe in me, don't you Jamie?" The man smirked at the glare he received from the Guardian.

Jamie nodded shakily, his hand traced over Jack's body. He hesitated when he went lower, but Pitch gently navigate his hand to Jack's legs. "Go on." The Nightmare King encouraged. Jamie smiled at him, before turning back his attention to Jack. He sucked on his fingers, coating them with saliva. Jack hitched his breath when he felt the first finger went inside of him without warning. The second earned a moan from the winter spirit. Pitch watched in amusement at the two. He backed off to get a better view.

When Jamie deemed Jack was ready, he pulled out his fingers and bit his lower lip before carefully putting his half hard member on Jack’s hole. Pitch hummed in content at the noises they made. Jamie started off slow and it frustrated Jack. “Jamie...” He whined. But then the human found his rhythm, and soon he picked up the pace.

A chorus of ‘yes, yes, yes!’, doubled with heavy panting from both sides aroused Pitch. With a smug smile he disrobe and got behind Jamie. Time to join in the fun.

 


	8. Bennefrost Hogwarts AU

It seemed to be a prerequisite for all Gryffindors to land on Hospital Wing at least once before they became a true Gryffindor. Which probably made Jamie some sort of High Priest in their rank, considering the time he spent there. Jack nibbled on his quill, his leg was jerking when the spell he put on his boyfriend alerted him. Jamie was hurt and was sent to the Hospital Wing. Again.

Some would consider it an invasion of privacy. But Jack came up with this spell because Jamie is a self-sacrificing idiot with no sense of self-preservation. Someone had to look out for him. When the bell rang he didn’t even wait for the professor to let them leave. He already bolted out of the classroom and toward where Jamie was.

He didn’t bother to be sneaky like usual. Sneaky was used when you want to be adventurous and kiss your Gryffindor boyfriend without being caught by his and your housemates, who happened to be mortal enemies. Sneaky wasn’t used when your boyfriend hurt himself for the thousandth time and you were at your edge because he already promised not to hurt himself but he _still did_. That blistering, idiotic, fucking cute moron.

“Jackson, where are you going?” One of his housemates called out. “Great Hall is this way!”

“Not hungry!” He stomped away.

It didn’t take long for Jack to arrive at Hospital Wing. The nurse was there, giving him an odd look. “Is something wrong Mr. Overland?” She asked. “You don’t look sick.” Jack ignored her in favor of glaring at Jamie. The moment the Gryffindor saw the Slytherin, Jamie quickly hid behind the blanket. Scowling, Jack approached his boyfriend and yanked the cover. “Mr. Overland! Do not harrass the patient!” The nurse protested.

“Sit up.” Jack ordered. Jamie sighed and did as told. “What did you do this time?”

“I might have stopped a Hufflepuff from being mauled in Herbology class.” The brunet gave a wry grin.

“Self preservation. We’ve talked about this.” The pureblood frowned.

“I have plenty of self preservation!” Jamie retorted. Jack just gave him a look. “I do!”

“Yeah, no. I don’t trust you with keeping your whole body in tact while in Hogwarts. You know what? Maybe I should be your bodyguard.” A mischievous glint appeared on his eyes. “In fact, that is what I will do. While you are recovering I will bring you your books, and feed you with spoon, and also kiss your boo boo.”

The other boy blushed, torn between wanting to laugh or being embarrassed. “That sounds more like a babysitter.”

“Exactly what you need.” Jack huffed.


	9. Bennefrost Hogwarts AU 2

When he got out of the portrait hole, the first thing he saw was Edmund Aster, a seventh year Gryffindor, arguing with Jack. “Listen here Kangaroo, if I wanted to prank your common room you wouldn’t be— Oh, Jamie!” The younger boy shoved Edmund aside and went to Jamie. “Here, let me carry your books.” 

Jamie didn’t get the chance to protest, Jack already took his books. With a sigh, the brunet asked, “Jack, what are you doing here?”

“Babysitting you.” He answered with a coy smile. “I  _did_ promise you that, right?” He kissed Jamie’s nose, which made the other boy blushed furiously. They were never open about their relationship before. It seemed the previous incident that landed Jamie in the Hospital Wing was the last straw, and Jack was going to keep his words.

“What— Ey, Overland! Leave my junior alone!” Edmund yelled.

Jack stuck his tongue childishly before turning back to Jamie. “Lead the way, my lord.” He waved his hand dramatically.

A smile tugged on Jamie’s lips, “Whatever.” He said halfheartedly. Jack followed behind him obediently as they walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. “Wait, are you going to sit with me? Or are you going to leave me alone and sit with your House?”

“Leave you alone? Hardly!” Jack grinned. “I’m going to spoon feed you, remember?”


	10. Bennefrost Dark Jack

The Winter’s Handler. That was what the people in his neighborhood called him. They made sure to stay out of his way, lest they wanted to get hurt. Jamie was fine with that. Not because he hated them, but because he knew they would get hurt if they were anywhere near him. The sun was setting and the air was getting cold. Everyone hurried home, except for Jamie, who went to the lake as per usual. “...Jamie.” Arms like frozen icicles wrapped themselves around his body. Jamie tensed at the sudden touch, before forcing himself to relax.

“Jack.”

The ex Guardian smiled when Jamie said his name. Jack pulled him closer and nuzzled his nose behind Jamie’s neck. If it was the old Jack who did it, it felt refreshing. But this Jack made Jamie all nervous and jittery. He persevere though, because he knew if he left Jack would get angry and threw a tantrum. “You are a good boy Jamie.” Jack murmured. “The best.” The human stayed silent as the spirit’s hands were travelling beneath his clothes. This Jack always did this, praising and touching Jamie, reminding the brunet that he was Jack’s, and Jack’s only. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jamie said automatically. After he was satisfied, Jack kissed Jamie’s lips forcefully. No matter how many time they did it, it still stung. Jack then left him on the snow, feeling disoriented and not to mention the bleeding lip. Sometimes Jamie felt like crying. He never did.


	11. Bennefrost Elf Prince Jack and Manservant Jamie

Jamie never saw himself as someone attractive. Boring brown hair and eyes with forgettable face. That was how he saw himself. Not to mention he was only a manservant. Which led to him questioning  _why_ the elf prince wanted him in the man’s bedroom. Oh, Jamie knew what that usually meant, but like he said, he wasn’t attractive. Not even by human’s standard.

"You are radiant." The elf complimented him, snapping Jamie out of his musing.  
"Tha—thank you, sir."  
Jokul smiled softly, “You can call me Jack."

The brunette hesitated. From what he heard, only a handful of people called Jokul as Jack, and they were usually important people. “Why?" Jamie asked, curiosity won over tact. “If you don’t mind me asking, sir." He amended.

Jokul frowned when the servant called him ‘sir’. “Because Jokul Frosti is a stupid name." He huffed. Jamie blinked, not expecting that as an answer. “Do you play cards?" It took a while before Jamie realized that the question was for him. He shook his head. The elf grinned. “Come on, I’ll teach you how."

They spent the rest of the night playing poker. Jokul as Jack was different from the regal elf prince he presented himself at the banquet. He was more outspoken, and his friendliness made Jamie felt like he knew the elf all along.

At the end of the night, Jamie found himself cuddling with his king’s guest. It was surreal. For a moment the servant thought he was dreaming. But then Jack would sighed contently to his neck, and his cool breath was enough to convince him that this was all real. “Why me?"

Jack played with his hair. “Because." He murmured to Jamie’s ear. “Even when you don’t remember me you will always be my Guiding Light."


	12. Bennefrost Radio AU

Jamie had always been a firm believer that love was not only about look. So when the new guy Jackson Overland Frost (what a beautiful name) arrived and Jamie’s big fat crush reared its ugly head, he denied it. He didn’t want to chase Jack like some lovesick puppy. He didn’t even know the guy that well!

But then Claude invited Jack to become his co-host and in the end he got to know Jack  _pretty_ well. At first, Jamie would blurt out more embarrassing things to say (“Oh, shut your mouth and that pearly white teeth of yours”) and Jack would grin and thank him for the accidental compliment. Jamie’s embarrassed groans was the high-light of Burgess radio show.

Then Jamie would get comfortable enough to tease back (“Why don’t you tell us how many hair product you use this morning, Jack?”). The listeners couldn’t see it but Jamie saw the laughter dancing on his eyes. But even then he still denied his crush (probably because now it was more than just a crush).


	13. Bennefrost Radio AU 2

Jack was the type of guy who seemed to attract attention whenever he go. Especially in a small town like Burgess, with his ‘perfect hair’ and ‘pearly white teeth’ as Jamie would say. He was worried about income when he first moved here, but his new job as the brunet’s co-host paid well. He even had enough money to buy coffee this time around.

And there was this cute redheaded barista he had been eyeing for awhile. Jack had finally got the courage to ask her out. He expected either a rejection or maybe even a yes. But instead, he got a raised eyebrow. “Huh? Why are you asking me out?”

"Because you are cute?" Jack replied, not understanding the question.

The girl frowned, “Aren’t you dating Jamie?” 

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise, “Who told you that?”

"The whole town knows it Jack! Sorry, but I don’t date cheaters." She sniffed haughtily and went back to her work.

The whole town? THE WHOLE TOWN THOUGHT THEY WERE DATING? Jack walked outside the cafe dazedly. What the hell? He shook his head in amusement. Come on, everybody knew they were just teasing each others. Nothing serious there. Right?


	14. Black Belief Writer AU 3

When the famous writer Pitch Black moved into that old mansion on the hill, her son was incredibly excited. She smiled fondly, remembering his reaction of hearing his favorite author living near him. One way or another, he ended up befriending his role model. Mr. Black seemed like a good father figure for Jamie.

Now that he had graduated from high school and was going out of town to further his education, her son decided to have one last sleepover with Mr. Black before leaving. If it was any other child, Jane would have thought he was having a relationship with the older man. But this was her Jamie. He was just too preoccupied with his hobbies and interest to invest in a relationship.

The next morning, she found that Jamie wasn’t home yet. Jane decided to pick him up in case he overslept. Mrs. Bennett found the front door to the mansion was locked. She knocked but no one answered. The mother of two peeked through the window, seeing two lumps of bodies under a blanket sleeping in front of the fireplace. Her eyes widened when Jamie removed the blanket revealing that he was naked, along with Mr. Black.

"Jamie!" She yelled, surprising the two males inside the building.

"We didn’t have sex! I just like feeling his muscles!" Jamie covered his body back with the blanket.

Mrs Bennett looked furious, and Pitch gulped, knowing that it was better to be swallowed whole by the earth instead of facing an angry mother.


End file.
